


I Will Wait

by orphan_account



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exes, F/M, Out of Character, and cardan is heartbroken, but didn't go to the same college, but that's canon isn't it?, cardan's a big sap for jude, so jude breaks up with cardan, they were high school sweet hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It has been six months since they've seen each other, a Christmas party reunites them. It all goes straight to hell from there. (NOT A CHRISTMAS FIC!)





	I Will Wait

**Author's Note:**

> buckle up!

Cardan’s heart was breaking.

“—And I just don’t see how we can be together if I’m at Harvard and you’re at UCLA” a pause, a deep breath, “so I guess this is see you later.”

Cardan may be an eighteen-year-old boy, he knows that this is not the time for his eyes to get glassy and turn his head away, but she had shattered his soul.

“Jude… Jude _please_.” Cardan begs.

Jude walked out the door.

*~*~*

_**6 months later** _

It was Christmas time, Cardan was just picking up the last of his gifts for his parents. He wasn’t really buying a lot this year, he had a girl he’d been trying to see but she wasn’t….well her name was not Jude Duarte so what did it really matter?

He’s not looking where he’s going, its the mall at Christmas time and it’s honestly a mob scene. So when he bumps into a girl, he simply apologizes without meeting her gaze. He doesn’t realize he’s just bumped into the only girl that ever mattered to him.

He gets home and is hiding his gifts when his phone goes off.

[J. Duarte] Thanks for ramming into me at the mall.

His eyebrows shoot to his hairline. She had texted him occasionally, to ask him if he was doing ok with his first semester, he’d always just shot back a quick _Fine_. He couldn’t believe he’d seen her and not recognized her.

[C. Greenbriar] Sorry

[J. Duarte] I miss you.

He swallowed hard… he still dreamed of her, still dreamed of her fiery words and the way she made his heartbeat like a bird stuck in a gilded cage. No… he could not do this. His phone goes off again.

[J. Duarte] I’m having a Christmas party, bring your own booze and all that good stuff. I’d love to see you.

It felt like his heart had stopped in his chest. He was just existing. Mechanically he types back, _When?_

[J. Duarte] Tonight.

[C. Greenbriar] I’ll be there.

Cardan took several steadying breaths. Their love story was such a strange one. They’d been enemies, and had Jude not shouted at him, _“God what if we just fucked one day_!” Then they would probably not have ever become a couple. They’d been together a whole blissful year when she dropped the bombshell on him.

It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
